Fugitivos
by OneAkronAwol
Summary: Leonard vive en un hogar donde la indiferencia reina. Él no le encuentra sentido a los métodos de comunicación de sus padres; él no le encuentra sentido a la vida que está llevando. Mediante miradas robadas a través del cerco, lecturas nocturnas y vagabundeos, conocerá a alguien que es igual a él… ¡Si tan sólo supiera su nombre!


**Fugitivos**

—

 **.**

 **Leonard**

 _I don't feel any shame_

 _I wont apologize_

 _When there ain't nowhere you can go_

 _Running away from pain_

 _When you've been victimized_

 _Tales from another broken home_

 **. . .**

A veces, un cambio de ambiente es sólo eso: mudar de una situación a otra. Repetir la misma vida en un nuevo lugar.

Ahora todas las calles eran diferentes y se cruzaban en intersecciones distintas. Su colegio tenía un nombre más largo que el anterior. Y el aire de California era mucho más caliente que el de New Jersey, incluso en invierno.

Si le preguntaran, Leonard diría que cada parte del mundo tiene su propio aroma, él lo sentía: Glendale olía a plástico quemado; su anterior vecindario a pólvora fresca. Pero, naturalmente, nadie le hizo una pregunta tan estúpida. Por eso guardaba silencio y se dedicaba a observar.

Eso mismo estaba haciendo en ese instante: el despertador había sonado hace cinco minutos, pero no hizo ningún intento por salir de la cama. El techo de su habitación se veía borroso a través de sus ojos soñolientos. ¿Qué daría él por quedarse todo el día entre las sábanas mirando el techo o jugando videojuegos? En cuanto atravesara el umbral de la puerta, el destino de todo su día sería marcado por el comentario de "buenos días" malintencionado de su madre y el saludo inexistente de su padre antes de encerrarse en su estudio y no salir hasta la hora de la cena.

Salir de su cama y enfrentar el día era demasiado cansador en ocasiones. Consideró engañar a su madre fingiendo estar enfermo. Pero eso los separaba aún más; si todavía existía algún hilo que uniera su relación madre-hijo, éste desaparecía con las enfermedades. Ella llegó a mudarse temporalmente a un hotel cuando él tuvo gripe, unos años atrás. "No puedo arriesgarme a perder mi tiempo por ti, Leonard. ¿Sabes todo lo que perdería si me contagias?" había dicho, hablándole desde la otra punta de su habitación y rociando desinfectante mientras él volaba de fiebre.

Le gustaría tener fe en que esos recuerdos formarían parte de New Jersey, y ya que no vivían allí, se podían olvidar e iniciar nuevamente en California como una familia más unida y con una madre que no huye ante las enfermedades de su hijo. Pero creer eso sería vivir en una mentira demasiado ingenua.

Rendido, Leonard tomó sus gafas de la mesita de noche y se las colocó sobre los ojos. Tendría que olvidar el desayuno si quería llegar a tiempo al colegio, llegaba allí caminando todas las mañanas. Un chico como él, con gafas, rizos, ropa formal y una maleta con el logo de Batman no podría salir vivo de un viaje en el autobús escolar.

Arrastró su cuerpo medio-dormido hasta el baño de su cuarto, era uno de los cuatro baños que tenía su nueva casa. Le parecía algo excesivo, ya que sus hermanos estaban en la universidad y era obvio que jamás regresarían a convivir con ellos. ¿Porqué gastar dinero en una casa excesivamente grande? Potenciaba la sensación de frialdad que lo invadía con sólo ver el rostro de su madre. Cuando entró a la casa por primera vez, dos semanas atrás, lo había comentado: "¿No es algo excesivo?" su madre lo miró como si fuese estúpido y murmuró " _¡Típico!_ " antes de encerrarse en una habitación que previamente habían acondicionado para ella, por supuesto que no iba a permanecer en medio del caos de una mudanza. Ni aunque fuese su familia la que se estaba mudando.

Leonard cerró los ojos cuando el agua caliente mojó su cabello. Consideraba las duchas matinales como la parte más satisfactoria del día… frunció el ceño, demonios: su vida era una aburrimiento. Pero bajo la ducha, podía soñar. Soñaba con una chica hermosa y sin rostro, vistiendo el traje de la Mujer Maravilla. Soñaba con ser un rapero en New York. Soñaba con lo imposible y con una familia real. Repentinamente y en el mejor momento, sus fantasías fueron cortadas por el sonido apagado de su despertador, indicándole una vez más que debía darse prisa.

Una vez vestido, arrastró su chelo por las escaleras, maldiciendo en voz baja. Tenía una clase luego del colegio y no quería regresar a su casa para buscarlo. En la cocina, estaba Susan, una mujer que su padre había contratado para que realizara el aseo.

Sólo para que haga el aseo, se repitió.

Sobre la mesa del desayuno divisó unos dólares: el saludo de buenos días de papá, pensó con ironía. Estuvo a punto de tomarlos. Debería haberlos tomado.

Debería haber frenado el pensamiento que frenó otras tantas veces: 《el dinero es la forma en la que mi padre se siente cerca mío. Y ese tipo de relación es retorcida y... superficial.》

Entonces dejó los billetes donde estaban y salió por la puerta sintiéndose más enfadado que de costumbre. En realidad, él no solía enfadarse demasiado a menudo. Su madre decía que sólo servía para lloriquear, no había en él aquél ímpetu masculino que originaba la furia. En pocas palabras, para su madre era poco hombre, entre muchas otras cosas.

Intentó disipar ese pensamiento sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando las casas de sus vecinos. Estaban los Johnson, que vivían en la acera de enfrente. Tenían tres hijos, el menor tenía su edad y todos presumían estar en el equipo de fútbol del colegio: Hijos trofeos. Estaban los Bones, que tenían una hija muy bonita y su madre lucía como una muñeca Barbie venida a menos. Estúpidamente, Leonard había intentado socializar con la hija bonita; se rió en su cara: Madres viviendo a través de sus hijos.

Con cada paso que daba recordaba los rostros y máscaras de casi todos sus vecinos. Vivía en un típico vecindario de casas con techos a dos aguas y jardines con césped bien cuidado. Algunas familias regaban sus plantas para la primavera y las inundaban en fertilizante, preparándolas para los torneos vecinales de "El mejor jardín". Otras familias...

Un grito de mujer lo detuvo.

Tres casas atrás, justo al lado de la suya, estaba esa familia que nunca se presentó. No sabía quién vivía allí, y eso era lo único misterioso u atrayente entre la aburrida _fauna local_. Había visto en dos ocasiones a una mujer pequeña salir de la casa, no regresaba hasta muy entrada la noche.

Y luego estaban los gritos. Los escuchó apenas se asentó en su nueva vivienda. Había tomado una ducha y luego durmió una siesta, la mudanza había sido agotadora. Era mediatarde cuando despertó, la voz chillona y frenética de una mujer incluso llegaba a la ventana de su habitación, la cual estaba en la planta alta de su casa y a una distancia considerable de sus vecinos. Casi sonámbulo, sacó la cabeza por la ventana abierta y fijó sus ojos en la casa de al lado. Los gritos siguieron por treinta minutos, y cuando el sueño lo abandonó por completo, una sensación de inquietud le sobrevino. ¿Y si alguien necesitaba ayuda? Pero, como si sus pensamientos hubieran alarmado a la mujer gritona, el ruido cesó. Cinco minutos después, las luces de esa casa se apagaron.

No escuchó más gritos hasta ese momento.

Leonard casi sentía lástima por la persona que los estuviera recibiendo; pero no era su problema. Dudoso, aceleró el paso.

 **. . .**

" _Jodido Colegio Elitista"._

Rezaba en la fachada del colegio, palabras pintadas con aerosol rojo, tachando el escudo de la institución y gritando algo obvio. Leonard encontró el graffiti extrañamente atrayente y demasiado cierto. Pero guardó silencio, bajó la cabeza, y entró al aula donde se comportó como se esperaba que lo hiciera. Llevaba un suéter de cuello alto aunque le incomodara, respondió las preguntas que ya sabía y no le interesaban, cerró la boca ante las burlas de profesores a los que fácilmente podría derrotar en un debate.

Se preguntó si todos sus días serían así: despertar y soñar, salir a la realidad, ir a lugares a dónde no quería estar para ser alguien que no quería ser. De la cuna a la tumba, siguiendo los rastros de sus padres para terminar siendo tan infeliz como lo eran ellos.

Y así pasó el día.

Al final de la jornada, el cielo tenía una tonalidad naranja y sangrienta. El Sol a punto de ocultarse iluminaba su chelo, mientras él lo arrastraba por las escaleras de concreto que, finalmente, lo sacarían de la escuela. Hizo una pausa a mitad de camino para tomar su inhalador; estaba completamente harto de ser tan débil. Luego de un respiro rápido siguió caminando, con la mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza al ser insultado por su compañeros de clase, los que solían apoyarse en las barandillas y reírse a carcajadas mientras sus manos envolvían las cinturas de chicas bonitas, que también se reían. Y si alguien como Leonard sufría la desgracia de encontrarse en su camino, en el mejor de los casos reirían más fuerte. En el peor, esa persona terminaría con la cabeza en el inodoro. Leonard conocía en profundidad las dos opciones.

Decidió tomar el camino más largo a casa, evitando su clase de chelo por primera vez en su vida. Al llegar a una esquina de un parque en el que nunca había estado, sentados a los lados de una fuente de agua, vio a un grupo de personas. No eran deportistas ni chicas bonitas que se reían en su cara; eran chicos que siempre escuchaban esa música que despertaba su enojo, eran las personas que pudieron pintar el graffiti con el que estaba tan de acuerdo aunque no lo dijera. Se sintió avergonzado porque los estaba viendo de la forma en la que los demás solían verlo a él: como una etiqueta. Como un típico chico nerd que no haría nada atrevido jamás y viviría rendido y aplastado. Por sus padres. Por el colegio. Por ese mundo que entendía completamente, o quizás no entendía en lo absoluto.

Al llegar a casa, el anochecer ya se asomaba en el horizonte y tenía hambre. Pero se sentía extrañamente orgulloso por no haber tomado el dinero de su padre. Apoyó el chelo en la acera durante unos segundos, tomándose otro respiro.

Y entonces pasó.

Sucedió como en los cómics. Un destello, una mirada rápida, un onomatopeya vibrante seguido de una expresión de impacto. Una chica pasó junto a él como un tornado, sólo alcanzó a ver sus manos sosteniendo libros y una mata de cabello marrón. Lo sorprendente fue que ella entró a la casa de junto: la casa de la familia misteriosa.

Ahora sabía quién era la persona que recibía los gritos.

Se quedó hipnotizado en la puerta de la cochera de su vecina sin nombre, obstruyendo el camino de un auto sin darse cuenta. No sabía porqué; sólo sabía que estaba teniendo pensamientos diferentes, complicados, y súbitos. Entonces ella apareció y ni siquiera pudo verle el rostro; le gustaba analizar las situaciones. Le gustaba inmiscuirse en las miserias de las familias, de ese modo no se sentía que vivía en un hogar tan anormal. Después de todo, todos tenían una historia. ¿Cuál sería la de ella? ¿Hija trofeo? ¿Chica bonita? ¿Álter ego de su madre?... había tantas formas de ser etiquetado que le dio dolor de cabeza.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por un fuerte bocinazo. Miró hacia atrás: la mujer que siempre llegaba demasiado tarde a su casa y gritaba muy fuerte. Se apartó, con el rostro ardiendo y una expresión de vergüenza. Vio desde su casa cómo el auto desaparecía dentro de la cochera.

Y se preguntó por el motivo de los gritos, con más fuerza esta vez.

—Me ha llamado el Señor Ling —ese fue el recibimiento de su madre una vez que estuvo dentro de casa. Su voz era tan fría como siempre, pero tenía ese tono especial: ese tono que dejaba traslucir enfado—. Estoy invirtiendo mi dinero en tu educación, sabes eso Leonard. He pagado tus clases por dos meses. Asistirás esos dos meses —ella lo vio a través de sus gafas, una expresión curiosa afloró en su rostro— ¿Qué te impidió asistir? ¿Metieron tu cabeza en el inodoro nuevamente? Te he dicho mil veces…

Leonard caminó lejos de su madre, dejándola hablar sola. Jamás había hecho algo así, pero no tenía suficiente autocontrol para escucharla. No ese día. Entró a la cocina y vio a Susan, sirviéndole un café a su padre con una sonrisa.

 _Sólo para hacer el aseo._

Atravesó la cocina, su padre no hizo ningún intento de saludo. Abrió el refrigerador y tomó un sándwich. Necesitaba aire, una ducha. Su aburrida rutina se vio rota una vez que no tomó el dinero de papá; y ahora no podía soportar quedarse en esa casa. La frialdad lo asfixiaba. Agarró del librero de la sala cualquier libro al azar, sin detenerse a leer el título.

Con el sándwich entre los dientes y el libro en las manos, salió al patio delantero de su casa. El mata insectos hacía su trabajo silenciosamente, y una fuerte luz blanca iluminaba un banco de piedra, justo al lateral del muro. Si giraba la cabeza, podría mirar una ventana de la casa de su vecina.

Se quedó allí unos momentos, masticando el sándwich con desgana y sosteniendo el libro. Hasta que volvió a ocurrir: gritos.

—¡Mientras vivas bajo mi techo cumplirás mis reglas, no quiero esos libros impuros en esta casa junto a Las sagradas escrituras! —la voz de la mujer era tan fuerte que podría haberse escuchado en todo el vecindario.

Leonard sintió un escalofrío, lo que sea que haya ocurrido, era obvio que terminaría mal. Y no sabía si quería quedarse a escuchar el final. Se oyó un grito ahogado, una puerta cerrada con un estrépito y luego las luces se apagaron. La casa quedó tan oscura y silenciosa como de costumbre.

Leonard se acomodó las gafas después de unos segundos de estupor y volteó su libro.

 _El guardián entre el centeno_.

 **. . .**

—Buenos días, papá.

—Hay cincuenta dólares para ti en la cocina. Adiós —respondió él atropelladamente, sin darle una segunda mirada y marchándose.

Charlas rutinarias, en New Jersey o California, siempre serán las mismas, pensó con amargura.

Se aplastó en el sofá de la sala, encontrándolo frío e incómodo. Ese día, la pulcritud de su casa sólo lograba ponerlo inquieto. Nada podía aplacar ese sentimiento de ansiedad que comenzaba a invadirlo, leer cómics no dio resultado. Tampoco ver televisión. Intentó estudiar pero su mente estaba en otro lugar. Sus padres trabajaban los sábados, así que estaba solo en la casa, Susan tenía el día libre.

¿Qué era lo que le impedía hundirse en el conformismo que siempre lo había caracterizado? Leonard aceptaba la realidad; en el pasado, había tenido deseos pero se había aplacado con distracciones banales para ignorar el hecho de que nunca podrían cumplirse. Ahora, en California, las cosas parecían tan diferentes a lo que fueron alguna vez… no las cosas, sino él. Había algo dentro de su pecho, una cuerda vibrando inquieta e inconforme, gritándole que se moviera y saliera del bloque al que se había amoldado resignadamente.

Bufó, intentando sacudirse esos pensamientos extraños. Él no era un rebelde. Él debería estar agradecido con sus padres por todo lo que estaban haciendo por él.

Ellos pagaban sus estudios… los estudios que ellos decidieron que debería realizar. Ellos jamás lo golpearon, pero sus palabras escocían más de lo que quería admitir. ¿Acaso lo conocían en realidad? ¿Acaso les importaba conocerlo?

Sus ojos se deslizaron sin poder evitarlo hacia la ventana, queriendo encontrar a alguien pero sin atreverse a admitirlo. El invierno acabaría en unas pocas semanas y eso ya comenzaba a sentirse en el aire tibio y el sol radiante. Salió afuera, estiró sus miembros con pereza y se sentó en el banco de piedra donde había leído la noche anterior. Su mirada siguió fija en la casa de al lado, deseando algún movimiento, deseando cualquier cosa.

En el patio de su vecina había un tendedero de hierro que se movía por el viento y rechinaba. Ella salió de su casa, tan súbita como una aparición. Sostenía unas prendas mojadas y las tendió mecánicamente.

La observó mucho mejor que el día anterior. No podía distinguir su rostro, ya que estaba algo lejos. Pero sí veía su silueta: cabello castaño, estatura pequeña, y distinguía una falda. Estrechó los ojos, intentando ver sus rasgos, pero su mirada se posó en sus manos. Ella estaba haciendo algo con los broches de la ropa: ordenándolos por color. Cuando terminó, su cabeza giró por una centésima de segundo.

Casi pudo jurar que lo estaba viendo.

Pero no fue así. Giró sobre sí misma y entró nuevamente dentro de su casa, el ruido que la puerta hizo al cerrarse fue más fuerte que de costumbre.

Por la tarde, luego de hacer nada durante todo el día —e intentar evadir pensamientos extraños— Leonard salió a dar un paseo. Si tuviera amigos probablemente podría estar en la casa de uno de ellos… o quizás lo utilizarían para que haga sus deberes y luego esparcirían rumores acerca de sus genitales por toda la escuela. Tenía experiencia en esa área.

Caminó hasta el colegio, encontrando que habían restaurado el frente.

Por algún motivo eso lo enojó.

Estaba vagabundeando sin sentido, y él no solía hacer esas cosas. De hecho, se asustó un poco cuando se encontró a punto de adentrarse en un callejón. Retrocedió lentamente, como si estuviera alejándose de la guarida de un dragón. Sus ojos divisaron una pared de ladrillos plagada de dibujos estrambóticos. En medio de ese extraño arte, encontró la palabra "Librería" escrita al revés y en colores brillantes.

La decoración de afuera se repetía adentro, potenciada por algunos cuadros abstractos adheridos a los muros. Era un lugar amplio y rectangular, con estanterías en el centro y sofás aplastados a los lados, donde las personas podían sentarse a leer. Detrás del mostrador, estaba una chica de cabello morado que revisaba un montón de CD's. Extraño, en las bibliotecas a las que él recurría no vendían CD's, ni las paredes tenían dibujos, y todos te verían mal si entraras con el cabello morado. Quizás era el tipo de lugar donde podría usar una chaqueta de Superman sin que lo golpearan. Recorrió los pasillos entre las estanterías, deteniéndose en una sección titulada como "Poetas malditos" arqueó las cejas con curiosidad. Estaba a punto de tomar un libro cuando alguien golpeó su hombro.

—Lo siento.

Era una voz femenina y susurrante, ronca. Giró la cabeza: la chica de al lado. Mucho más cerca esta vez. Leonard registró sus rasgos rápidamente: anteojos, un clip en su cabello, la mitad de su rostro oculto tras su pelo. Ella sostenía un gran montón de libros entre sus manos. La siguió con la mirada hasta el mostrador, donde le hizo un gesto a la chica de pelo morado. Salió de la librería, caminando rápidamente y mirando el suelo. Dos horas más tarde, él la siguió.

Esa noche la cena con sus padres fue más tensa de lo usual. Había algo dentro de la típica frialdad que invadía la casa. Un grito mudo flotaba en el silencio de las tenedores impactando contra los platos, y su madre bebiendo la más mínima copa de vino tinto.

—No nos encontraríamos en este aprieto si tu empleo valiera la pena —sentenció Beverly súbitamente.

Así que eso es, pensó Leonard, alejando su plato a medio comer y preparándose para huir de la escena en cualquier momento. Su madre consideraba un _aprieto_ a toda situación que ella no pudiera manejar a su antojo; y lo resolvía echándole la culpa a los demás. Si no era él, sería su padre: el empleo de su padre, los ingresos de su padre, la falta de ambiciones de su padre… Leonard le dio una mirada apenada antes de abandonar la mesa.

Se llevó las manos a la nuca una vez que estuvo fuera del campo visual de sus padres. Ofuscado, cerró los ojos y presionó los labios intentando contener un grito de pura frustración. No entendía qué era lo que estaban intentado mantener en orden quedándose juntos. Quizás era por la fuerza de la costumbre, o estaban simplemente resignados. Talvez disfrutaban de hacerse infelices mutuamente.

Sólo sabía que no quería terminar como ellos. Jamás. Salió de su casa, refrescándose con el aire de la noche. El viento comenzó a correr con fuerza, y el tendedero de su vecina se movía y rechinaba. Se sentó en el césped, sin importar lo ridículo que se viera, ni lo que podría decirle su madre si saliera a revisar lo que estaba haciendo; en realidad, se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo. Ella nunca saldría a verlo. A no ser que su comportamiento fuera útil para su próximo libro, o estuviera de humor para humillarlo.

Apoyó su cabeza contra la pared y se llevó las manos a los oídos, las movió hacia su cabello y se lo revolvió. Repitió estas acciones hasta que la voz impersonal y calmada de su madre comenzó a aumentar de volumen. Luego la voz de su padre; era similar a la de él cuando estaba enojado, como un lloriqueo; a su madre le encantaba resaltar este punto y burlarse de él.

Simultáneamente a la discusión de sus padres, la casa de su vecina parecía estar viviendo su propio drama. Leonard estuvo alerta, escuchando cualquier movimiento brusco. Lentamente y sin saber porqué, se acercó al tejado que separaba ambas propiedades. La oscuridad lo ayudó a pasar desapercibido, o al menos eso creyó. Desde un ángulo sutilmente inclinado, obtuvo una mejor visión de la ventana de la casa de junto. Las persianas estaban corridas y las luces encendidas. Vio a la mujer de los gritos caminar rápidamente, moviendo las manos en gestos desesperados.

Por unos segundos nada ocurrió.

Hasta que la chica de cabello marrón atravesó la sala, pasando frente a la ventana. Leonard sintió que su pobre visión mejoraba sólo con verla; como si pudiera captar cada rasgo de su rostro magullado aunque fuese de noche. Como si tuviera los ojos de un superhéroe, sólo para ella. Sintió que un latido se estrangulaba en su pecho, que su sangre se helaba y el lado lógico de su cerebro —ese que gritaba lo absurdo que era preocuparse por una completa desconocida— moría.

Ahora sabía que no sólo corrían gritos en esa casa.

Observó cómo la mujer se asomaba a la ventana, daba un suspiro profundo, y la cerraba. Una vez más, la casa de al lado se oscureció.

Con el transcurso de las semanas, descubrió que esa era la rutina. Cada mañana escuchaba gritos ahogados procedentes de esa casa; cada tarde, la chica _sin nombre_ —así comenzó a referirse a ella en su cabeza— regresaba cargando un montón de libros. Llegaba la noche, y su madre maldecía los libros y volvía a gritar. Eso continuó sin interrupciones durante un mes. Y a medida que crecía su intriga hacia lo que le ocurría a su vecina, también crecía su disconformidad hacia el resto del mundo.

Los adultos exponían el colegio como un centro de contención especializado en forjar ciudadanos de bien. En las películas, los maestros son comprensivos y preocupados. Bueno, eso era un total engaño. ¿Dónde estaban los maestros de películas en la vida de esa chica? ¿Dónde estaba la contención, la justicia… incluso la compasión? Se encontró analizando a sus profesores en las horas de clase. Tomando café, hablando por teléfono. Daban pruebas y olvidaban su apellido. Exigían tareas y cobraban sus salarios. Eran pastores guiando a borregos ciegos y sin rostros; era una pared. Y cada alumno era sólo un ladrillo más en esa pared que con cada mirada de decepción paternal, se agrietaría. Terminaría ajada y gris: eso era lo que llamaban adultez. Una pared gris.

Por eso dejó de responder a cada pregunta que le hacían. Por eso su espalda se erguía con cada paso que daba y su cabeza no volvió a ser golpeada. Por eso lució su chaqueta de Superman sin sentirse avergonzado; por eso, la indiferencia de su padre y la frialdad de su madre dejaron de dolerle tanto.

Una tarde, al volver del colegio, se cruzó con la chica sin nombre. Ella caminaba con la mirada fija en el suelo y los hombros encorvados, como si quisiera ocultarse dentro de una cápsula de lana y desaparecer con sus libros. Vio los libros con el ceño fruncido.

Sin medir las consecuencias, apresuró el paso, caminando junto a ella.

—Los libros te traen problemas —dijo, ella se sobresaltó y volteó a mirarlo. Parecía recién salida de un trance, con sus ojos verdes y perturbados viendo a su alrededor en busca de cualquier peligro. Esa reacción duró un segundo.

Su rostro se tornó completamente inexpresivo. Arqueó las cejas con un desdén digno de su propia madre, y caminó hacia su casa. Jamás respondió, habló, o lo miró por mucho tiempo; pero le gustaba pensar que se habían comunicado sin servirse de las palabras. Quizás esas cejas arqueadas en aparente frialdad estaban diciendo "¡Lo sé, amigo!" o "Mi madre es una verdadera maldita".

Por lo tanto, Leonard podría haber creído su frialdad si su labio no hubiera estado partido.

Después de eso, no la vio durante un mes; y la primera semana de su ausencia comenzó a usar chaquetas en lugar de suéteres.

La segunda semana escondió su chelo debajo de la cama, deseando no verlo jamás.

La tercera semana se saltó dos clases para ir a la librería, buscándola. Incluso le preguntó a la chica de cabello morado; nadie sabía nada. Ni siquiera su nombre.

La cuarta semana, durante la cena, Leonard habló.

—La vecina golpea a su hija —reveló solemnemente.

No sabía exactamente cuál era la reacción que había estado esperando. Quizás preguntas, cientos de preguntas. Quizás podrían haberse mostrado sorprendidos. Pero jamás creyó que seguirían sorbiendo la sopa como si no fuese un asunto de suma importancia.

—¿La señora Bones? —preguntó su padre finalmente, hablando como quien habla del clima—. Vaya, no me lo esperaba.

Leonard sintió que el enojo se incrementaba dentro suyo, corría por su sangre, se instalaba en su cabeza y palpitaba en sus sienes.

—No es la señora Bones —negó, intentando mantener un tono de voz apacible—. ¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?

—Cada familia sabe lo que hace, Leonard. No todos los padres son académicos y civilizados, y no todos los hijos son dóciles y agradecidos —explicó su padre razonablemente, antes de volver a prestar atención a su sopa.

Las palabras indiferentes de su padre, combinadas con el hecho de que ésa era su primera conversación real en mucho tiempo, encendieron una bomba dentro de Leonard.

—Realmente no disfruto de esta charla sin sentido, me retiraré a dormir —y el comentario de su madre fue la guinda del pastel.

—Les estoy diciendo que una chica podría estar siendo golpeada en este mismo momento… ¿y tú crees que es una charla sin sentido? —preguntó incrédulamente, al tiempo que corría su silla con fuerza, haciéndola rechinar contra el suelo.

—Oh, por favor. Deja de ser melodramático Leonard, no todos tienen una historia sentimental.

Si su madre hubiera dicho esa frase, la habría tomado para luego intentar olvidarla. Porque eso era lo que hacía su madre, y estaba acostumbrado a tratar con ello. Pero nunca la esperó de él; jamás. Su padre era indiferente, jamás frío.

Las palabras de su padre removieron una pieza insustituible dentro de él.

 **. . .**

Casi tres meses en California. Tres meses que lo cambiaron para siempre.

La chica sin nombre no volvió a aparecer, y él la olvidó sintiéndose culpable. Nada interesante ocurría en su vida; lo único que echaba de menos era su edición de _El guardián entre el centeno_ la cual había desaparecido misteriosamente, una noche la olvidó en el patio delantero.

Esperaba un día rutinario y aburrido, como los eran todos últimamente. Pero se encontró con el Infierno dentro de su casa.

Esa tarde regresó del colegio antes, ya que se había saltado la última clase para ir a la librería. La casa de al lado parecía estar en movimiento nuevamente, y eso lo llenó de esperanza y temor.

Desbloqueó la puerta silbando, con la mochila alzada en un hombro. Su silbido y su corazón cayeron al notar la escena que lo esperaba dentro:

Su padre, su indiferente y atareado padre, su amable y contradictorio padre… sentado en el sofá de la sala, con Susan a horcadas sobre su ingle, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y sus manos en todos lados.

Unas poderosas náuseas lo invadieron. Lo sintió: el aroma a pólvora fresca, la pared rompiéndose y tornándose gris. Dicen que hay momentos que arrebatan la juventud de un soplido; como una pérdida, un trauma, o una traición.

Lo que no dicen, es que el dolor y la traición pueden desatar esa juventud amarrada; ese mal llamado espíritu rebelde. ¿Era realmente rebelde enfrentarse a lo injusto, huir del dolor? No, sólo era el sentido común actuando. Leonard no envejeció de repente al ver a su padre traicionando a su madre; Leonard supo que lo que quería para su vida, jamás lo encontraría allí.

No quería crecer, no quería que su corazón muriera.

Susan salió disparada por la puerta una vez que lo vio. Leonard la ignoró, ella no podría interesarle menos.

Su padre parecía petrificado.

Su madre bajaba por las escalaras.

—¿Qué?... —no llegó a terminar la pregunta. Se sentía abrumado, furioso, con ganas de golpear a su padre y abandonar su piel. Su esqueleto quería correr lejos y no regresar jamás.

En el tiempo que le llevó titubear y balancearse sobre sus pies, su padre se había recompuesto completamente y tenía una mirada seria en el rostro. Beverly observaba la escena apoyada en la barandilla de la escalera, con una expresión divertida.

—Como tú bien sabes, Leonard, la relación que compartimos tu padre y yo se basa por completo en lo mental y una admiración mutua inclinada en mi favor —comenzó a hablar su madre, con esa voz que utilizaba en sus conferencias—. Por lo tanto, cualquier tópico sexual y/o sentimental queda excluido de la misma —Beverly hizo una pausa, acomodándose las gafas— pero tu padre, luciendo una vez más el poco dominio que tiene sobre sus impulsos más bajos, me hizo una propuesta que acallaría su hambre por coito una vez al mes —por un instante, un verdadero dolor se filtró en su voz. Aunque nadie lo notó—. De ese modo, Susan se encarga de los genitales de tu padre al igual que del aseo de la casa.

—Leonard, no es tan malo como suena. Tu madre y yo seguimos siendo un matrimonio; escúchame, hijo…

 _Hijo._

Él jamás lo había llamado hijo. Jamás. Ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos al saludarlo, porque sus ojos siempre estaban pegados a los muslos de la mucama. Y eso era mucho más importante que él. _Hijo_. Quiso reír, o talvez golpearlo, o talvez encogerse de hombros y atravesar la puerta con el cuerpo, dejando un agujero en la madera.

Vio a las personas que se plantaban frente a él. Porque ya no eran sus padres, sino meras personas que compartían sus genes y su casa.

Casa. Progenitores.

Jamás existió un hogar para él, ni tampoco tuvo padres. El quehacer paternal implica consolar, contener, y sobre todo: conocer. No lo conocían, sólo conocían su libreta de calificaciones. Él era un libro para su madre, un derroche de dinero para su padre. Era producto de un experimento enfermo, criándose en un ambiente frío y hostil. ¿Qué aprendió de sus padres en sus 16 años de vida?

 _El amor no existe._

 _Siempre se puede ser más frío._

 _Eres tus logros; lo demás no interesa. Debes callarte, ser ciego, sordo y mudo._

Bueno, él no quería eso. Él jamás quiso eso.

—¡Esto es una verdadera basura! —gritó. Por primera vez en su vida, gritó realmente fuerte.

No pensó sus siguientes acciones con demasiado detenimiento. Sólo sabía que debería correr lo más lejos de ese lugar apático y enfermo. Y no sólo dar una caminata hacia la librería; sino marcharse. Marchase y no regresar jamás. Subió las escaleras con su padre pisándole los talones.

Sentía que todo giraba, se volteaba en sus ojos, se redondeaba. Como si estuviera viendo el mundo desde el fondo de una pecera. Sacó los libros de su mochila, tirándolos en el suelo. Agarró la caja donde guardaba sus ahorros, ropa al azar que estaba desparramada en la cama, y un montón de objetos que se apilaban en su mesita de noche. Respiró profundamente mientras subía el cierre de su mochila, un sudor frío le pegaba los rizos a la frente. Sentía su rostro caliente y una acidez ardiente en su estómago. Al levantar los ojos, sus padres no estaban allí.

Sólo estaban Alfred y Beverly.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó su madre con cansancio. Ella no tenía tiempo para lidiar con un estúpido soplo de rebeldía adolescente.

Leonard pasó junto a ella, ignorándola. Volvió a bajar las escaleras y se detuvo frente a la puerta.

—Me voy.

La risa de su madre se quedaría marcada en su cabeza por siempre.

No les dio una última mirada al salir; pero no llegó demasiado lejos. Su padre lo cogió del antebrazo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la calle. Leonard lo observó, esperando. Esperando una palabra alentadora, un perdón, una muestra de orgullo… esperando algo que demostrara que le importaba. Que lo quería.

Que era su hijo.

Pero cuando vio cómo él sacaba su billetera del bolsillo de su pantalón, Leonard comenzó a correr. Se separó de él y corrió sin volver a ver su rostro. Corrió aunque el cielo comenzaba a nublarse y presentía una tormenta inminente.

Más allá, su padre se secaba una lágrima con la manga de su camisa.

Sus pies tenían vida propia, o talvez eran guiados por la adrenalina reinante en su organismo. Al llegar al colegio, la lluvia había comenzado a caer, ligera y helada. Vio el escudo de la institución, sobresaliendo en el frente blanco y mentiroso. Una lata de aerosol a medio usar estaba tirada en el último peldaño de la escalera. La recogió, su mochila comenzaba a empaparse y sus manos temblaban; con el primer trazo, pensó en la chica sin nombre. Y en su labio partido. Y en sus libros maltratados. Y en sus colores ordenados; y en cómo el colegio no la salvó. Ni a ella, ni a él. Ni salvaría a nadie jamás.

Una gotas se deslizaron sobre el logo de Superman, pintado de rojo vibrante y cubriendo el escudo de ese Jodido Colegio Elitista.

Tomó un autobús que lo llevaría a la estación de trenes. Pensó que el tren era un medio de transporte considerablemente más económico que un taxi. Aparte, no sabía adónde ir con exactitud. Pero descubrió que eso no importaba en tanto el lugar al que fuera se encontrara lejos de las mentiras, de las etiquetas, de la frialdad y las chicas de labios rotos.

Encontraría su lugar en el mundo. Y ese lugar no estaba en California ni en New Jersey. Tampoco con sus padres. Quizás ellos estaban esperando el momento adecuado para sacárselo de encima, en el pasado consideraron meterlo a un colegio lejos de casa, como un pupilo.

No se sentía culpable, le demostraron en cientos de ocasiones que sólo lo criaban como si fuese una carga, una carga con la que ni siquiera se encariñaron o se esforzaron en brindarle algún indicio de cariño. Él sí se había esforzado, intentó ser el hijo perfecto, intentó despertar algún sentimiento en ellos.

Pero ya no tenía sentido ser buen hijo, si ellos no eran buenos padres. O padres en lo absoluto.

La señora que atendía en la boletería le dio una mirada sospechosa, pero se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada. Leonard sonrió con ironía; así eran los adultos: egoístas, sólo pensando en su propia cabeza sin preocuparse en su alrededor, ni en las personas rotas que se morían frente a sus ojos. El mundo nunca fue como él lo había imaginado, o al menos él no conoció la parte del mundo que esperaba. Recordó a las chicas bonitas que se reían en su cara, a los deportistas estúpidos que lo golpeaban.

Se preguntó si ellos también eran víctimas de sus padres.

Se preguntó si al observar sus reflejos en un espejo, se verían a ellos mismos o a las expectativas de sus padres, del colegio, y del resto del mundo. ¿Cuáles eran sus historias? ¿Cómo terminaría la suya?

El altavoz anunció la partida de su tren. Caminó dejando huellas embarradas en el suelo reluciente. Antes de entrar al vehículo, le dio una última mirada a la estación de trenes. A las personas apuradas. A los padres enojados y a las madres preocupadas. A los niños que reían por nada, sin saber que el mundo los devoraría muy pronto.

 _Tan pronto._

La última llamada para su tren resonó en sus oídos. Acomodó su mochila sobre su hombro y caminó por los pasillos, intentando controlar sus emociones: su furia comenzaba a mutar en tristeza. Se ubicó en un asiento junto a la ventana, sin prestarle atención a la figura sentada frente a él.

Eso fue hasta que sus ojos notaron un par de zapatos ortopédicos embarrados. Subió su mirada por la falda húmeda y las medias destrozadas. Un libro cubría su rostro, pero veía sus manos rojas y congeladas aferrándose al encuadernado como si fuese lo único que la mantenía con vida.

Dos ojos verdes cubiertos por unos anteojos empañados sobresalieron detrás del libro. Ella bajó el objeto lentamente, cerrándolo con cautela.

Era su copia de _El guardián entre el centeno._

Y ella era la chica sin nombre, sin historia. La chica de los labios partidos y las manos frías, la chica de los libros que daban alaridos. Era otra etiqueta rota en la fauna local, una persona que, al igual que él, jamás tuvo familia. Jamás vivió en un hogar.

Jamás vivió en su propio mundo; porque en esa casa donde las luces se apagaban luego de los gritos y el tendedero rechinaba con cada ráfaga de viento, ella nunca fue feliz. Leonard no conocía su nombre, pero sí su historia. Era la historia que gritaban esas cejas arqueadas y esa hoja seca que se enredaba en un mechón de cabello castaño.

Era la historia que le revelaban esos ojos verdes y cansados.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó él.

Leonard jamás se imaginó todo el dolor que le provocaría sus labios partidos y sus manos frías.

—

 **Amy**

 _You found a home_

 _In all your scars and ammunition_

 _You made your bed in salad days_

 _Amongst the ruins_

 _Ashes to ashes of our youth_

 _She smashed her knuckles into winter_

 _As autumns wind fades into black_

 _She is the saint of all the sinners_

 **. . .**

Miró por la ventana de la cocina. Estaba a punto de amanecer y si torcía un poco el cuello e inclinaba la cabeza, podría alcanzar a ver un rayo de sol naranja alzándose por el horizonte. El aroma a café amargo y césped recién cortado que se filtraba dentro de su casa le revolvió el estómago; pero temía asfixiarse si cerraba la ventana. A su madre le agradaba mantener el termostato a una temperatura alta, incluso cuando los días menguaban su frialdad cada vez más y la primavera estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Observó la casa de sus vecinos detrás del reflejo traslucido de su rostro en el vidrio de la ventana. Los hogares parecían dormir, como se suponía que era lo que debía hacerse a las seis de la mañana. Dentro de dos horas las familias iniciarían su rutina matinal: padre y madre se darían un beso de buenos días y se prepararían para sus trabajos. Harían el desayuno, sonreirían a sus hijos y los largarían al mundo. Y al día siguiente sería lo mismo. Seguiría de la misma forma eternamente; la rutina gastada de una familia feliz.

Amy resopló sin humor. Prestó atención a los platos que debía lavar; estaba atrasada una vez más. A su madre no le gustaba despertar y que la casa fuera un desastre… aunque nunca entendió la definición que su madre tenía de _"Desastre"_. Remojó sus manos en el agua helada que rebosaba en el fregadero y cerró los ojos, exhalando el aire que había acumulado en sus pulmones sin darse cuenta. Cada mañana hacía lo mismo. Cada mañana, al observar el rayo de sol naranja y ver su reflejo adormilado en el vidrio de la ventana, se preguntaba si ese día las cosas serían diferentes. Se preguntaba si ese sería el día en el que las promesas se cumplirían.

A veces, una promesa es sólo un conjunto de palabras huecas dichas por lástima, piedad o para salir de un apuro. Lo sabía; pero aún no se había resignado al hecho de que la promesa de su padre no fuese cierta.

Él se había marchado de su casa dos meses atrás. Y en esos dos meses las cosas habían empeorado de un modo increíble y alarmante.

—Regresaré por ti, cariño —juró él antes de que su madre volviera a gritar y la tomara del brazo. No dejó que le diera un último abrazo antes de separarla completamente de su padre. Luego la miró a los ojos y dijo con voz de hierro: Jamás lo volverás a ver, Amy.

Amy estaba intentando acallar la voz de su madre y confiar en la promesa de su padre, pero con cada día transcurrido las esperanzas se iban perdiendo y su mente comenzaba a inquietarse. No tenía planes de quedarse en aquella casa hasta el final del año; de hecho, su meta más próxima era salir de allí lo antes posible. Y su padre era el único boleto de salida. Desde ese día, tuvo prohibido usar el teléfono y escribir cartas, su madre no quería que lo contactara de ningún modo; pero ella se las había ingeniado. En una conversación de menos de cinco minutos obtuvo la nueva dirección de su padre y la repetición de su anterior promesa.

Pero ahora estaba allí, observando la ventana y deseando que su padre se materializara frente a su puerta y se la llevara con él a Boston, lejos de la rutina y el calor, lejos de los vecinos que susurraban a sus espaldas. Y lejos, sobre todo, del estancamiento que parecía tenerla atrapada y atrapar sus sueños y metas. No había destino para ella en California, al menos no si permanecía bajo los ojos vigilantes de su madre. Sentía que la vida se le escurría en el agua fría de los platos cada mañana, en la madera astillada de la puerta del closet donde su madre la encerraba.

Nadie debería sentirse anciano a los 16 años.

Había lavado los platos en piloto automático, sin ser realmente consciente del movimiento de sus manos. Dejó que la espuma se perdiera en el desagüe y continuó con el aseo del resto de la casa. Una hora más tarde, ni una mota de polvo quedaba en la sala. En la mesa de la cocina descansaba un café humeante y con cinco cucharadas de azúcar, como le gustaba a su madre. Sobre una servilleta triangular de tela colocó tres galletas de avena y un sobre de chocolate en polvo. Examinó el desayuno tres veces, esforzándose en que todo quedara perfectamente simétrico; no sólo para conformar a su madre, sino por su paz mental. Tenía algo con el orden que iba más allá de los gritos de su madre.

Le dio una última mirada a su trabajo antes de agarrar la bolsa que yacía en la barra de la cocina y abrir la puerta lentamente, presionando los dientes al escuchar el rechinido de la madera al separarse del marco. Aspiró el aire limpio de las mañanas y comenzó a caminar por el vecindario, si tenía suerte, su madre tardaría dos horas más en despertar. Para entonces el café ya estaría frío, pero ese sería su problema.

Observó las casas, cerradas casi herméticamente. Vivía en un barrio aburrido donde nada interesante ocurría, y lo único que les servía de entretenimiento a sus vecinos era su madre o _"La fanática religiosa que tiene una hija extraña"_ , como eran localmente conocidas. Le daba asco esa etiqueta; pero debía admitir que se la merecía. Así como la hija de los Bones se merecía el título de _Perra_ , o los hijos de los Johnson el de _Idiota._ Al fin y al cabo, todos terminaban susurrando a las espaldas de sus vecinos, ya sea por curiosidad o para escapar de su propia miseria familiar. Amy se encogía de hombros ante esto y elegía pensar que todos eran unos hipócritas entrometidos. Ella incluida.

El aroma que antes se filtraba por la ventana de la cocina, el de césped recién cortado y café matinal reinaba en las calles; el sol dejó de ser un rayo naranja en el horizonte y comenzó a avanzar en el cielo, golpeando con su luz las fachadas de todas las casas y despertando una vez más la curiosidad de Amy sobre lo que pasaba dentro de esas casas. Dentro de esas familias. Cuando su padre se fue, su familia se convirtió en el entretenimiento personal de cada vecino. Afortunadamente eso acabó con la introducción de una nueva familia en el _circo de la comunidad_ , por así decirlo. Las mujeres que estiraban sus cuellos sobre las vallas del jardín y susurraban sobre su madre, saltaron como leones hambrientos devorando el chisme más joven y jugoso que pudieron encontrar: la extraña familia de científicos que vivía junto a la casa de la fanática religiosa.

Otra vez las etiquetas.

Recuerda el día que llegaron. Fue un mediodía aburrido que la encontró dormitando con los ojos entrecerrados pegados en la ventana y los codos apoyados en el fregadero de la cocina. El sonido que hizo el camión al acelerar la sacó de su ensueño, y los vio con las cejas arqueadas. No le llamaron la atención en lo más mínimo. Ella sólo clasificaba a las familias en grupos, no se interesaba en conocerlas.

Eso fue hasta que vio entrar a la casa a un joven, quizás de su edad, con un alocado cabello rizado que arrastraba un violonchelo dificultosamente. Algo en esa escena le dio gracia, y rió por primera vez desde la partida de su padre. Estuvo distraída y de buen humor durante todo el día, casi animada. Encendió la radio y aprovechando que su madre estaba en el trabajo, sacó de su escondite uno de los libros prohibidos: _El origen de las especies_. Leyó durante mucho tiempo, mientras la sala era llenada por música que su madre consideraría obscena; y ese simple hecho le provocó ganas de subir el volumen hasta que los vidrios estallasen.

Eso terminó de la peor forma. Al atardecer, cuando su madre llegó a casa y la encontró desparramada en la alfombra de la sala leyendo y escuchando música, el Infierno se desató. Eso le valió cinco horas en el Armario del pecado; aún no estaba segura de si había valido la pena.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Amy no había tomado consciencia de la hora. Cuando sus ojos bajaron a su reloj pulsera, corrió disimuladamente hacia su casa, maldiciendo en voz baja. Si le decía a su madre que "salió a dar un paseo" la acusaría de estar convirtiéndose en una vagabunda. Si ponía como escusa que "quería tomar un poco de aire fresco" la llamaría mentirosa y comenzaría a barajar hipótesis ridículas sobre lo que podría haber estado haciendo fuera de casa.

Su madre controlaba cada segundo de su vida.

Amy abrió la puerta lentamente, el crujido de la madera se sintió como una sentencia de muerte prematura. Le dio una mirada de soslayo a la casa de su vecino, y entró. La espalda de su madre la saludó, recta y estrecha. Notó que sus manos estaban sobre la mesa, tamborileaba los dedos. El desayuno estaba intacto. Hacía más calor que antes, la perspectiva de una ducha helada no le molestaba en absoluto. Rodeó la mesa evitando el contacto visual al que, de seguro, tendría que sucumbir tarde o temprano.

Intentó mantener una actitud natural mientras ponía la tetera a hervir, pero sentía los ojos de su madre, agudos y furiosos, en su nuca. Rodeó la taza de té con sus manos, sin importarle que la loza caliente le quemara los dedos. Miró a través de su reflejo en la ventana; el chico del violonchelo caminaba por las calles.

Lo siguió con la mirada mientras los gritos filosos de su madre penetraban sus oídos.

 **. . .**

Habitualmente disfrutaba de las caminatas hacia el colegio. Su mente suprimía lo malo de llegar allí, y sólo se enfocaba en lo fresco que se sentía el viento susurrando en sus tobillos, en lo ligeras que se sentían sus piernas con cada paso dado; en esa libertad que sólo le podía otorgar alejarse.

No era uno de esos días.

Los gritos de su madre la retuvieron por más tiempo del que había creído. Sus piernas ya no se sentían ligeras, sino cansadas y doloridas por la vertiginosa carrera que tuvo que hacer hasta el colegio. Su vestuario tampoco era el más adecuado para esta actividad; y al plantarse frente a la puerta de la escuela, Amy tenía la certeza de que lucía desastrosa. Con el cabello encrespado, sudada, roja y agitada; sobre todo eso, aún portando las secuelas del enojo de su madre.

El conserje estaba a punto de cerrar las puertas cuando llegó. Amy tropezó hasta la entrada, tomándose un momento para recuperar el aliento y siendo apurada por un gesto impaciente del hombre. Resignada a lo que sería una vergüenza sin remedio, caminó por los pasillos hacia su aula. Jamás podría acostumbrarse a la frialdad de su colegio; no encontraba ninguna diferencia estética entre éste y un hospital. Fue recibida por un coro de risas y susurros una vez que el sermón de la maestra terminó, abochornada, tomó asiento y hundió su cabeza en un libro.

Sentía sus mejillas rojas, pero no por el ya conocido sentimiento de vergüenza. Era enojo, rabia, puro inconformismo súbito que reinaba en sus venas a causa de cada segundo transcurrido de su día. ¿Siempre sería así? ¿Soñar con lo imposible, ser literalmente golpeada por la realidad y correr hacia la guarida del lobo?

Apoyó los antebrazos en el pupitre, adoptó una expresión indiferente y observó a su profesora de biología. Garabateadas en la pizarra había unas cuantas frases borrosas escritas con tiza azul: "Psicología del adolescente". Amy contuvo un resoplido sarcástico. Esa mujer no se interesaba en lo más mínimo en ellos; no debería sorprenderle. Ya conocía la rutina escolar.

Al comienzo del año, los maestros colocaban su mejor sonrisa falsa en sus rostros y, armados con un café doble y pastillas para los nervios, simulaban poseer cierto interés por las vidas de los jóvenes que deberían formar. Decían mentiras huecas que nadie creía; ofrecían sus hombros para aquellos que pudieran necesitar consuelo, y juraban que sus oídos estarían dispuestos a oír cualquier problema que se les pudiera presentar. Al segundo día de clases darían actividades, ordenarían silencio y se sentarían a beber café mientras esperaban impacientemente la llegada del almuerzo. También estarían esos momentos de hipocresía: cuando ante un problema que no podían continuar ignorando, adoptaban una voz suave y volvían a decir mentiras.

La más típica y la que Amy más odiaba: el colegio, el segundo hogar.

Una bola de papel se estrelló contra su nuca, sacándola de sus pensamientos. La observó tirada a sus pies, arrugada e inmóvil. Y comprendió que las cosas jamás cambiarían a no ser que ella se esforzara; en un arrebato de valentía, tomó el papel entre sus manos y lo lanzó hacia atrás, sin ver dónde aterrizó.

Era más que una bola de papel; era una decisión.

El día transcurrió con lentitud pegajosa y rutinaria. Clase tras clase, burla tras burla, bostezo tras bostezo. La campana de salida se sentía como un canto de sirenas acariciando sus oídos. Para lo único que tenía ánimos era una ducha, y luego dormir eternamente, si eso fuera posible. El colegio estaba casi desierto cuando se acercó a su casillero, pero no le interesó. Siempre esperaba a que todos salieran antes de hacerlo ella; el horario de salida potenciaba el salvajismo de sus compañeros, lo que transformaba los pasillos en una jungla. El sonido de sus zapatos golpeando el suelo era lo único que se oía aparte del zumbido cada vez más lejano que creaban los cientos de estudiantes gritando y riéndose al otro lado de las paredes. Con parsimonia, acomodó sus cuadernos dentro de su bolsa, tomándose el tiempo de separarlos por color.

Estaba tan adecuada a su tarea que no había escuchado el sonido de tres pares de tacones acercándose lentamente a ella, cada paso sonaba como una carcajada burlona. Sólo lo notó cuando una mano se entrometió entre sus cuadernos, tirando su bolso al suelo y arruinando todo su trabajo. Amy cerró los ojos con fuerza. No necesitaba eso; no ese día de todos los que habían podido elegir para torturarla. Los abrió; allí estaban. Tres pares de ojos bañados en maquillaje, tres labios curvados en sonrisas idiotas, tres lenguas viperinas que se afilaban para lastimarla…

—La estética: el escudo de los imbéciles —Amy se dejó arrastrar por una chica excéntrica que parecía haber nacido de la tierra. Pero no le importó; gozó de los rostros confundidos de sus agresoras ante palabras que no comprendían del todo. Palabras ciertas, debía agregar.

Con el bolso abierto balanceándose en un hombro y pies reticentes, caminó los primeros metros lejos del colegio, aún con su salvadora aferrada a su brazo. Amy se separó rápidamente, dándole una primera mirada a su rostro. Sus ojos bailaron por todos los ángulos de su cuerpo, algo avergonzados; pero no sabía dónde posar la vista, si en su cabello morado o en el arete que tenía en la nariz. Su acompañante arqueó las cejas y Amy esperó un insulto por su atrevimiento; pero no dijo nada. Al parecer no era el tipo de personas que disfrutara de hacer sentir basura a otros.

Amy se aclaró la garganta y se balanceó sobre sus pies, no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con personas jóvenes.

—Gracias —logró mascullar con los ojos clavados en el suelo, dar las gracias se sentía apropiado.

Quiso alejarse rápidamente, las cosas comenzaban a torcerse cuando alguien era amable con ella, y no se arriesgaría a que eso sucediera en esta ocasión. Pero la chica de cabello morado parecía tener otros planes.

—¿Alguna vez has estado en una librería alternativa? —dijo, con los ojos brillantes y guiándola hacia el otro lado de la calle, lejos del destino de Amy; que era, como siempre, su casa.

—¿Una qué? —preguntó, sintiéndose estúpida. No acostumbraba a titubear, pero algo en la naturalidad con la que esa chica la trataba la hizo dudar; quizás porque estaba siendo amable. Quizás porque eran unas completas desconocidas.

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros y habló. El cielo continuaba destiñéndose, las sombras de los edificios se tornaban más profundas y las nubes se volvían naranjas para luego desaparecer junto al sol. Una sangrienta puesta de sol acompañó su camino a través de callejones donde las pinturas en las paredes abundaban, Amy se aferró a la voz de Molly como si fuese un ancla, así se llamaba: Molly; Molly tuvo problemas en la escuela y estaba cursando su último año, Molly creía que su ropa era demasiado calurosa incluso para estar en invierno y opinaba que ya nadie escuchaba buena música ni leía buenos libros; por eso decidió iniciar un pequeño emprendimiento en compañía de su novio. Molly no quiso saber su nombre, dijo que eso "mantendría el misterio".

Amy sintió que estaba loca, ¿pero acaso ella no estaba loca al estar siguiendo a una completa desconocida?

Llegaron a un lugar que por fuera parecía un depósito abandonado, en una parte de la ciudad donde su madre solía decir que se juntaban "los parias de la sociedad". Los muros estaban completamente pintados. Amy sintió que había algo vivificante flotando en el aire; algo nuevo. Molly le abrió la puerta con un floreo y la invitó a entrar.

Amaba los libros. Realmente los amaba. Lamentablemente, el único libro que su madre consideraba apto para todo público era La Biblia. Al verse rodeada por diferentes piezas literarias, libros de cómics, libros prohibidos por el colegio, libros sin censura; sintió que la libertad era algo tangible. Al alcance de sus manos, de sus ojos: estaba plasmada en hojas de papel.

—¿Ves algo que te interese? —la pregunta de Molly era tan obvia que se sentía sarcástica. Amy volteó a mirarla, con una mirada soñadora y lejana. Como quien ve algo deseado e inalcanzable.

—Todo —respondió, deslizando el dedo índice por una fila de libros y suspirando.

—Tengo un trato para ti… —Molly puso cara de negocios, mientras apoyaba los codos sobre el mostrador y se asentaba para una breve charla.

Treinta minutos más tarde, Amy caminaba por la calle de su casa cargando un montón de libros en sus manos. Otra cosa que no entendía de Molly: su definición de _trato_ no era nada más que la devolución en perfecto estado de sus libros. Esa no era una buena táctica de negocios, se lo dijo; pero ella sólo se rio y subió el volumen de la música.

Miró a los lados de la calle, por primera vez llegar a casa no se sentía enteramente frustrante. Al anochecer, podría recostarse en su cama y leer hasta muy entrada la madrugada; no importaba, tener algo que hacer, aparte de su tarea, se sentía esperanzador. Fijó sus ojos en las tapas de sus nuevos libros, y entonces sucedió…

Pasó como en los finales de las novelas de misterio. Una palabra rápida que lo cambia todo, una letra corrida; una frase determinante que le da un nuevo sentido a toda la obra. El chico de junto, el chico del violonchelo que pesaba mucho y los rizos indomables estaba caminando junto a ella; Amy estaba segura de que sus ojos hicieron contacto visual. Por algún motivo, eso la asustó. En cinco segundos vio su rostro y pasó junto a él, tan rápida y efímera como un rayo.

Amy cerró la puerta, apoyó la espalda contra la misma y se llevó los libros al pecho, abrazándolos mientras su respiración se serenaba. No sabía qué era lo que la inquietaba de tal forma; sólo sabía que las cosas estaban cambiando demasiado rápido, demasiado pronto. Sus pensamientos avanzaban a un ritmo vertiginoso y no los podía controlar. Y no quería controlarlos. Se encontró preguntándose vagamente cuánto de los rumores que se esparcían sobre la familia de al lado eran ciertos.

Al mismo tiempo que se encontró repasando demasiadas veces el detalle del inhalador que el chico del violonchelo sostenía en su mano, como si fuese una granada.

Su madre llegó momentos después, para entonces Amy ya había escondido los libros debajo de su almohada.

Pero a su madre jamás se le pasaba el más mínimo detalle.

—¡Mientras vivas bajo mi techo cumplirás mis reglas, no quiero esos libros impuros en esta casa junto a Las sagradas escrituras! —Amy estaba segura de que la voz de su madre podría haberse escuchado en todo Glendale.

Se mordió la lengua con fuerza. Afortunadamente, su madre no parecía interesada en los libros. Sólo los veían como si fuesen algo repugnante; Amy conocía muy bien esa mirada.

—Deberías leer algo más aparte de la biblia, madre —susurró Amy, conteniendo su enojo. Sin embargo, el doble sentido que ocultaba la frase era obvio.

No se opuso cuando su madre la tomó del brazo y la arrastró al armario. Estaba demasiado cansada y furiosa. Un haz de luz se filtraba debajo de la puerta del closet, marcando una débil línea naranja en el suelo; Amy la siguió con el dedo. Minutos más tarde, las luces se apagaron.

Lo último que pensó antes de dormir fue en el chico del violonchelo, mirando hacia su casa y plantado frente a la cochera.

Sus rizos le provocaron risa; una vez más.

 **. . .**

Lo sorprendente es que cuando naces ya todo funciona de una manera. Creces y gastas tu juventud tratando de tener algo, porque cuando naces todo ya es de alguien. Como fotocopiadoras, la humanidad reproduce la vida que se repite generación tras generación e idea nuevas maneras de arruinarse la juventud, asesinar el espíritu, y ser igual a todos. Eso pensaba Amy, con la frente apoyada contra la puerta del closet. La idea de repetir la vida de su madre la aterraba.

La perspectiva de envejecer, y despertar un día con los ojos ajados y flojos, el cabello cano y mil arrepentimientos amontonándose sobre su espalda era repugnante. La posibilidad de despertar y ver el rostro de su madre al verse en el espejo, podría matarla.

La vida continuaba moviéndose, no importaba que ella estuviera dentro de un armario. Las horas transcurrían y el tiempo se agotaba; temía que se le hiciera tarde, temía estar desperdiciando ese estado efímero al que llaman adolescencia. Le temía al tiempo. Temía envejecer prematuramente mientras era atrapada por las raíces de su casa y los gritos de su madre.

No podía seguir viviendo así. Amy tenía un plan.

—Hay ropa para lavar —su madre abrió el armario. Amy le echó una mirada cargada de rencor; como siempre, su madre la recogió indiferentemente y, volteándose con una actitud remilgada, salió de la casa.

Se encontró allí: parada en el centro de la sala, tambaleante y hambrienta, reproduciendo los mismos sentimientos del día anterior. Sus piernas estaban dormidas y se mantenía en ellas como si fuesen de gelatina, le dolía la espalda y sus ojos ardían. Como siempre después del closet, se sentía sucia; tanto como para rasguñar sus brazos en busca de eliminar una parte ínfima de ansiedad.

Permaneció una hora bajo la ducha, hasta que un estornudo la ahuyentó, realmente no necesitaba una enfermedad. Después de tomar un desayuno abundante —cosa de la que su madre se quejaría al regresar, estaba segura—, subió las mangas de su suéter y comenzó a lavar la ropa.

Olía a mañanas: el sol alto, viento débil y café. Cielos, odiaba el café. Amy abrió la puerta de su casa y dio los primeros pasos fuera, el rocío del césped empapó sus zapatos y parte de sus medias. Conteniendo un suspiro, comenzó a tender la ropa.

Pero había algo que la molestaba en su visión periférica. Levantó los ojos por un segundo: el chico de rizos, casi pudo jurar que la estaba viendo.

Pero no fue así, estaba segura. Amy negó con la cabeza internamente, maldiciéndose por estar imaginando situaciones absurdas. Giró sobre sí misma y entró a su casa nuevamente, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Por primera vez no le molestó no haber terminado de acomodar los broches en el tendedero. Se esforzó en pensar en ello como algo intranscendente; pero estaba equivocada.

Algo había cambiado.

Era mediodía cuando decidió salir a caminar. Sabía que su madre no regresaría hasta la noche, y eso le daba un pase libre para _hacer lo que quisiera_ sin preocuparse de dar explicaciones extensas y que, de todas maneras, ella no creería. Llegó a la librería de Molly, afortunadamente estaba abierta.

Molly era agradable, aunque sólo la conociera desde hace un día. Amy no creía que se convirtieran en amigas; y de hecho, no buscaba eso. Sólo era satisfactorio mantener una conversación sobre libros con alguien que sea su profesora de literatura. Amy se ubicó cautelosamente en uno de los extraños sofás que estaban pegados a las paredes, tomó un libro y comenzó a leer.

No recordaba la última vez en la que sintió tanta paz. Quizás cuando era pequeña; su padre la llevaba al lago, sin su madre. El sonido de los grillos era calmante, los mosquitos no la molestaban. Y el pasto era largo, solía estar plagado de libélulas; no se olía café por ningún lado. Sólo el aroma del agua, libélulas, y el silbido de su padre. Amy sonrió con nostalgia y detuvo el rumbo de sus recuerdos, de seguir así estaría llorando en un lugar público. Y no podía hacer eso.

Dos horas más tarde, Amy llegaba a su casa sabiendo algo: tendría que cambiar sus horarios de librería si no quería cruzarse con el vecino.

Y no entendía porqué no quería cruzarse con el vecino.

Se sentó en el patio delantero, masticando una manzana distraídamente, cuando ocurrió: gritos. Pero no los gritos de su madre, los que ya conocía de memoria. Sino gritos procedentes de la casa de junto. Amy arqueó las cejas y elevó la cabeza, sintiéndose como una vecina chusma.

—¡Eres un hombre decadente, flojo y sin ambiciones!

Amy abrió los ojos al máximo. Los gritos de esa mujer eran muy similares a los de su madre; y las cosas que decía, eran exactamente las mismas que alejaron a su papá de casa. Amy vio de soslayo la casa de su vecino, preguntándose si el chico de rizos se sentía como ella…

Estancado.

Si Amy hubiera estado prestando atención a su madre durante la cena, unas horas más tarde, se habría ahorrado demasiadas molestias. Pero su mente estaba puesta en otro lugar: exactamente, en la familia de al lado. Su tenedor daba vueltas en el plato de pastas que tenía frente a ella, mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en la ventana de la cocina. Divisaba a lo lejos la figura de su vecino, sentado en el césped y con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Amy sospechaba que su miopía desaparecía sólo para poder verlo con más claridad, distinguía más que una sombra en el suelo; distinguía su rostro triste. Y no importaba que eso sonara absurdo e imposible; ella lo sentía.

Perdida en la ventana, Amy no había notado el ceño fruncido de su madre, ni sus labios apretados hasta formar una línea recta en su rostro, o sus nudillos blancos a causa de la presión. Y cuando lo notó, por primera vez en su vida, no le importó.

Intentó huir de los gritos de su madre, rodó los ojos asegurándose de que ella lo viera y alzó la cabeza, desafiándola. Sus quejas no tenían sentido, sus gritos estaban rotos; no dejaría que la volviera a quebrar.

Lamentablemente, las manos de su madre eran como agujas ágiles y rápidas. Siempre lograban atraparla incluso cuando ella no intentaba huir. La golpeó con el dorso de la mano; le gustaba hacerlo de ese modo, ya que sus nudillos dolían más que su palma. Amy estaba segura de que podría haber roto los vidrios de sus anteojos.

Pasó frente a la ventana; sus ojos se posaron un segundo en la noche que reinaba fuera de su casa. En el sonido de los grillos, en el cielo sin estrellas.

En el chico que la espiaba desde el otro lado del tejado.

Amy se fue a dormir con la mejilla dolorida, el corazón sacudido, y la mente inquieta. Una idea peligrosa penetró en su cerebro; a veces, el peligro es la única salida.

Luego de eso, las semanas de movieron rápidamente. Sentía que el tiempo estaba empujándola a su inevitable destino, alejándola de la rutina y haciéndola crecer a la fuerza. No cesó de leer libros, y su madre no dejó de golpearla por leerlos. Pero los golpes ya no se sentían humillantes, la invadía cierta sensación de victoria cada vez que su madre perdía la paciencia con ella. Aún no estaba rendida del todo, era fuerte. Debía serlo.

La relación con su madre no había hecho nada más que empeorar con el paso de los días.

—¡Me haces sentir como una inútil, mamá! ¡no soy inservible, no soy un saco con el que puedes descargar tus frustraciones, no seré como tú! —había gritado en medio de una pelea, mientras su madre enumeraba todas las cosas que había hecho mal al limpiar, al estudiar, al vivir en sí.

Ese era el motivo por el que ahora caminaba con el cabello en el rostro, intentando ocultar la herida en plena cicatrización que tenía su labio. Demonios, ese golpe había sido duro. Cuando Molly la vio, pasó treinta minutos maldiciendo a los padres, los adultos, y el sistema educativo americano. Luego le dio una palmada en el brazo y un beso en la mejilla, susurrándole al oído que sea fuerte. Colocó una pila de libros en sus manos y la despidió con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. Amy caminó por las mismas calles de paredes agrietadas y pintadas, tomando una fotografía mental de todos los sitios que le llamaban la atención; pronto no los volvería a ver jamás. Hizo lo mismo con el vecindario en el que vivía, sabía que nunca olvidaría el aroma a café y césped recién cortado, o los susurros de sus vecinos y las miradas curiosas del cartero al escuchar los gritos de su madre.

Y justamente estaba haciendo eso: coleccionando imágenes para cuando necesite recuerdos, en el momento que él le habló. "Los libros te traen problemas" dijo. Amy casi quiso sonreír; lo sabía. Así como sabía que él también tenía problemas por culpa de su chelo, había escuchado a su madre gritándole por ello. Arqueó las cejas mientras observaba sus rasgos con detenimiento. Su cabello estaba despeinado. Sus ojos tenían ojeras.

Talvez algo también estaba cambiando dentro de él.

Esa noche lo observó por la ventana de la cocina, mientras su madre preparaba las maletas para un estúpido viaje familiar al que no quería ir. Él estaba leyendo; él siempre leía. Amy se preguntó si realmente esa sería la última vez que podría verlo. Eso la hizo sentir triste. En un arrebato de locura momentánea, saltó dificultosamente por la ventana de la cocina y rodeó el tejado que separaba las dos casas. Era sin duda lo más rebelde y osado que había hecho en su vida; pero regresó a su casa con un nuevo libro.

 _El guardián entre el centeno_.

Era la libertad contenida en un libro. Eran unos rizos que le provocaban risa; y si jamás lo volvía a ver, sentiría que una parte suya la acompañaba.

Aún no entendía porqué lo quería junto a ella.

 **. . .**

La casa de su tía Flora era un manicomio. Amy estuvo feliz una vez que la reunión familiar acabó; pero aún así debió sobrevivir un mes en una casa que emanaba hipocresía reconocida, saludos ensayados, y sobre todo: vejez y falsedad. Si no hubiera estado absolutamente segura de su próximo movimiento, esa visita habría terminado de convencerla.

En la casa de su tía había quince perros y doce gatos, aparte de un batallón familiar; estaba plagada de pelos y polvo, y no era el lugar adecuado para celebrar una boda. Pero aún así, una prima a la que no había visto jamás en su vida, decidió casarse allí. Durante treinta días ininterrumpidos tuvo que morderse la lengua ante las críticas de ancianas que no sabían su nombre, aguantar besos rasposos de tíos políticos con barbas tupidas que apestaban a alcohol, y soportar los susurros de su madre sobre lo que no debía hacer. "No frunzas el ceño frente a tu abuela, Amy. No encorves la espalda en la mesa, Amy. No te metas en las discusiones de los adultos, Amy".

Amy sentía que dentro de esas paredes estaban condensadas todas las cosas de las que quería huir en el mundo.

Ese día era la boda. Sorprendentemente, no era una mañana caótica ni desastrosa. Toda la familia se encontraba desayunando en silencio, los cubiertos chocaban contra la vajilla de porcelana, un mantel ridículamente fino cubría una larga mesa de caoba tallada. Amy resopló internamente; la elegancia excesiva era lo que caracterizaba a la familia de su madre, eso y el fanatismo religioso. Paseó sus ojos por cada uno de los integrantes de la mesa. Novia y novio, susurrándose a los oídos y tocándose las piernas por debajo de la mesa. Diez tías y tíos sin nombre. Su madre, junto a ella, picándole las costillas con un tenedor para que se sentara recta.

La imagen le provocó náuseas.

Su tía Flora, a la que le gustaba mantener conversaciones refinadas y vacías con todos, se dirigió a ella.

—¿Estás feliz por las inminentes nupcias, Amy? —preguntó, mostrándole sus dientes postizos al desplegar los labios en una sonrisa tan grande que podría haber manchado sus pómulos con lápiz labial.

Amy sintió que su madre le tomaba la muñeca por debajo de la mesa. Podía escuchar sus cuerdas vocales gritándole _¡Compórtate, no hagas una escena!_ , casi consideró complacerla. Estuvo a punto de dar la respuesta hueca que todos estaban esperando para poder continuar comiendo; pero entonces llegó a su cabeza la imagen del chico de rizos, recibiendo los gritos de su madre y saliendo de casa cuando el sol bajaba. Leyendo en la oscuridad y hablándole sin motivo. Y Molly; y su espíritu rebelde, y la forma en la que le decía que ella no tenía porqué ser aplastada.

Y de repente Amy se encontró mirando a su familia desde el margen, lejos de la mesa, lejos de los lazos sanguíneos. Esa familia era una farsa; y no mentiría para complacerlos nunca más. Alejó su mano del agarre mortal de su madre, y miró a su tía con una mirada insoldable en sus ojos verdes.

—El matrimonio es una forma de control social que lleva a las personas a seguir reproduciéndose y ser funcional a este sistema con el cual uno se condena por tener hijos que no son más que la consecuencia de una noche de desborde hormonal —Amy se levantó de la silla antes de que alguien más hiciera algo. Escuchó varias exclamaciones ahogadas, pero las ignoró—. Las tradiciones, los símbolos, las banderas, las nacionalidades, _las religiones_ —su madre le tomó el brazo, intentando detenerla. Pero su agarre ya no era lo suficientemente fuerte—… o cualquier cosa que nos impongan sin preguntarnos no son más que un montón de veneno con el que te asesinan la libertad… ¡para convertirte en un robot a control remoto diseñado para obedecer las órdenes de un montón de hijos de _perra_ que nos dominan! —la mano de su madre contra su mejilla se sintió igual que siempre: dolorosa como un látigo. Pero no bastó para callarla.

Y ya no bastaría jamás.

Su madre la metió dentro del auto con un empujón, podía verla a través de la ventanilla, disculpándose aireadamente con cada uno de los familiares; mientras se lamentaba de haberse transformado en la vergüenza de la familia. Amy estaba extrañamente tranquila, aunque sabía que cuando llegaran a su casa el Infierno se desataría para ella. No le importaba; la libertad estaba demasiado cerca. Casi podía acariciarla con las yemas de los dedos.

El trayecto hacia Glendale fue silencioso, era el tipo de silencio que aguarda tormentas, así como el cielo, que comenzaba a nublarse. No se atrevió a ver a su madre en todo el camino, temía retroceder si veía su enojo. Aunque ya tenía su expresión de furia marcada a fuego en la cicatriz de su labio.

Al llegar a casa Amy tenía la sospecha de que su madre también estaba ideando un plan, lo notaba en el modo en el que se mordía el labio, en su mirada preocupada. Esto la inquietó, su madre sólo se preocupaba por cosas banales, nunca por algo serio. Pero esto sí parecía serio. Absolutamente serio, y tenía que ver con ella. Desbloqueó la puerta y corrió hacia su habitación tropezando en los peldaños de la escalera y con su madre pisándole los talones. Si iba a recibir una última golpiza, no lo haría en la sala para que los vecinos tuvieran algo de que hablar.

Pero su madre no la golpeó. Sólo la miró. Y sus ojos le decían que ella era el peor error que había cometido en su vida.

En un movimiento rápido y brusco, su madre la lanzó un rectángulo de papel y cerró la puerta, Amy oyó el sonido de la cerradura: la estaba encerrando.

—Prepara tus cosas, Amy. Te irás de aquí.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó de su madre. Su voz no dejaba traslucir ni un atisbo de duda. Desesperada, Amy tomó el papel que le había lanzado: era el folleto de un internado religioso.

—¡De ninguna maldita manera! —gritó. Observó por la ventana de su habitación cómo el auto de su madre se marchaba a toda velocidad.

Efectivamente, se iría de allí. Pero no a un internado; seguiría su plan. Iría a Boston con su padre, y una puerta bloqueada no se interpondría en su camino. Tomó impulso e intentó derribar la puerta con su peso corporal, pero fue inútil, sólo sirvió para obtener un hombro magullado.

No sabía cuánto tiempo tenía. Le dio una mirada general a su pequeña y gris habitación: las paredes desnudas eran una prueba más del exilio que vivía en su _hogar_. Desde la huida de su padre, se sentía como una huésped indeseada. Era momento de acabar con eso. Reticentemente, abrió la ventana en su totalidad e inclinó el torso hacia afuera. Eran unos cuantos metros y el vértigo la mareaba, pero no había forma de salir por la puerta. Tendría que aligerar la carga. Tomó su bolso, donde guardaba algo de dinero y el libro robado. No se detuvo a guardar ropa; sus extremidades temblaban demasiado como para hacer algún otro movimiento. Dejó el folleto sobre su cama, hecho una bola de papel.

La caída fue estrepitosa.

Aterrizó en el césped húmedo por la llovizna, sus medias se desgarraron y sus rodillas ardían. Sentía un fuerte dolor en su codo izquierdo. Se dijo que ése sería el último sacrificio. Se lo juró.

Se paró sobre sus piernas adoloridas, casi perdiendo el equilibrio y cayéndose de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración, juntando fuerzas de dónde no tenía, dio unos pasos y cruzó la calle, intentando mantener una velocidad consistente. Le dio la última mirada a su casa.

Y no sintió nostalgia ni vergüenza al saber que nunca regresaría.

Caminó rengueando hasta la librería de Molly. Necesitaba hablar con ella antes de marcharse. Necesitaba darle las gracias; y de ser posible, pedirle un anestésico para el dolor. La llovizna empañaba sus anteojos y la hacía sentir pesada, las pocas personas con las que se cruzó en su camino posaban sus ojos en ella y formaban gestos de asco; algunos disimuladamente, otros la evadían como si tuviera una enfermedad mortal y contagiosa. Amy quiso reír; aún siendo libre seguía siendo una marginada desastrosa y extraña.

O quizás la gente era extraña. El colegio, la familia, las personas que se espantaban de su aspecto en lugar de preocuparse o sentir piedad.

No le sorprendió ver a Molly disfrutando de la llovizna, apoyada en la puerta de su librería. Ella hacía esas cosas; decía que la música vivía en la lluvia. Amy sentía que el plomo vivía en la lluvia, pero de seguro era porque estaba demasiado cansada. Apenas la vio, Molly corrió a ella y la metió adentro.

—¡Chica! ¿Dónde te has metido? Un chico ha venido aquí todos los días preguntando por ti… temía que tu madre te hubiera asesinado —Molly la vio de pies a cabeza—. ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó más suavemente.

—Me iré de casa.

Se sentía tan bien decirlo en voz alta. Gritarlo. Convencerse a ella misma de que todo estaba en proceso de acabar.

Molly asintió solemnemente, no parecía sorprendida. Quizás no era la primera vez que alguien se plantaba frente a ella y le decía que se escaparía de casa; quizás conocía más del mundo que Amy. Le dijo que la esperara y corrió a la trastienda, Amy la escuchó maldecir y revolver cosas. Cuando regresó, cargaba una mochila con ella.

—Ropa, banditas, gas pimienta; y otras chucherías —dijo, mientras colocaba la mochila entre sus manos—. Es uno de mis kits de emergencia. Supongo que todos deberían tener uno… cuídate, _chica_.

Y Molly la abrazó. No hubo más palabras vacías; ella no era una persona falsa, y ellas no eran amigas en profundidad. Pero Amy tenía la sensación de que jamás la olvidaría; esperaba que Molly sintiera lo mismo.

 **. . .**

Le gustaban los trenes. Gracias a su padre, también. Cuando era pequeña solían atravesar el país en tren para visitar a su abuela paterna, que vivía en Massachusetts. Su madre se quejaba de esto durante todo el viaje, pero a Amy le gustaba sentarse en el regazo de su padre y mirar por la ventanilla, mientras intentaba leer los libros que su papá sostenía muy alto.

La estación de trenes estaba atestada, la primavera le daba ánimos a las personas para ser clásicos, pensó Amy, mientras esperaba que la señora de la boletería la atendiera. Algunas personas la vieron mientras atravesaba la estación ensuciando el suelo con lodo, luego se encogían de hombros y seguían con sus vidas.

Como debía ser.

Entró al tren y se sentó del lado de la ventanilla, su espalda cansada le dio las gracias mientras se recostaba en un asiento esponjoso. Unos asientos más allá, Amy notó a una mujer de la mano de una niña. La niña acercaba su boca a la ventanilla y soltaba su aliento, empañando el vidrio. Luego dibujaba flores, corazones, y rostros sonrientes. La mujer más grande la miraba con ojos sonrientes y, con voz exagerada, le decía que era lo más hermoso que había visto en el mundo.

Amy se mordió el labio. Sólo esperaba que el mundo no cambiara a esa mujer; que la vida no devorara a esa niña. Debería existir sólo una persona sobre la tierra que fuese enteramente feliz. Y que mereciera esa felicidad.

Abrió su bolso y tomó el libro. Estaba comenzando a sentir frío, y el frío siempre le provocaba sueño; leer debería calmarla. Leer siempre era un somnífero.

Entonces lo notó.

Dos ojos marrones y con ligeras ojeras mirándola fijamente. Amy cerró el libro, sin poder creer que él estaba allí. Tomó nota de su aspecto: pies embarrados, ropa mojada, ojos rojos y rizos… ese cabello alocado estaba hecho un lío.

Talvez ambos reflejaban los desastres del otro.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó él.

Ella notó que su cabello goteaba.

—Amy.

Amy jamás se imaginó todo el dolor que le provocaría su cabello alocado y sus ojos pequeños.

—

 _ **Fin**_

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **¡Hola! Esta historia está divida en tres partes, van a ser tres one-shots… que servirán como introducción a un nuevo proyecto en el que estoy trabajando.**

 **Por otro lado, Leonard y Amy son mis pequeños inadaptados, y en universos alternativos esta pareja me vuelve loca; porque los imagino exactamente como los plasmé en esta historia. Inconformistas, rebeldes a su propia manera nerd. Creo que podrían llevarse muy bien, complementarse.**

 _ **(Aprovecho este momento Lamy para decir que retomé mi historia Galaxy of the Lost, si la siguen, pronto voy a actualizar).**_

 **En fin, ¿críticas?**


End file.
